Composite laminates are often made from woven or unidirectional materials that have been impregnated by, for example, “B” staged resins. A laminate is constructed by layering impregnated materials onto a defined tool surface. Pressure is applied to consolidate the impregnated material and then heated to cure, for example, in a pressurized oven, called an autoclave or an oven under vacuum. These are large and expensive machines that make construction of composite laminates incompatible with the small manufacturer.